


107. Used

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [107]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	107. Used

_**Ryan Kwanten, Sam Worthington, & Alex Skarsgard: Used**_  
[current]

 

Wearing only a pair of baggy cargo shorts, Sam thumps down the stairs and into the kitchen, kissing Ryan firmly on the mouth before reaching for a mug and the coffee pot. "You already done your yoga?"

"Yeah. Got a good run in on the beach, too," Ryan answers. He snakes his arms around Sam, carefully avoiding getting splashed with hot coffee, but determined to get a more thorough kiss. "Want to catch some waves with me?"

"Maybe later," Sam grins, pressing Ryan back against the counter and kissing him long and hard before reluctantly stepping back. Mindful of his plans. "Right now, I want you naked."

"Oh. Yes, Sir." Ryan grins and kicks off his board shorts, then peels out of his tank top. He loves mornings that start this way. "Where do you want me?"

"Over the island in a second," Sam says, very carefully clearing everything from the top, his coffee set aside for the moment.

Fuck. Yes. Ryan watches his lover avidly, reaching out to trail his hand down Sam's back. Just to touch. When the island is clear, he steps up, stretching his arms out to grip the opposite edge.

"You stay there. I'll be right back," Sam says, disappearing upstairs. He grabs two lengths of soft white rope, a ball gag, a handful of condoms, a black leather cock ring and an almost full tube of lube and runs back down, adrenaline already thrumming through his veins. Dumps everything on the counter within Ryan's view.

Ryan's eyes widen as he takes in the details. But he blinks hard at the pile of condoms. "Sir?" he asks softly, uncertain. _What the hell?_

"We're gonna have a visitor," Sam says, fastening Ryan's wrists to the top of the steel bars at each end of the island.

"Oh god." Ryan's voice is a bare whisper. He's definitely not yet used to the idea of Sam sharing him. Swallowing hard, he flexes his biceps once, just to test the strength of the bonds.

"He's not coming til later though. For this first while, it's just gonna be you and me," Sam says, using the other length of rope to bind Ryan's ankles to the bars on the other side of the island.

"Yes, Sir," Ryan says softly. He's thoroughly trussed now, laid open and vulnerable. Every sense attuned to his Sir.

"I think we'll save the gag for later," Sam says, dropping his shorts and spreading Ryan's cheeks.

Immediately Ryan moans, trying to spread wider to help. Pulled up instantly by the limits of his bonds. "Sir," he whispers, licking his lips and angling his hips back. "Please use your boy."

"I intend to," Sam says, placing the head of his cock against Ryan's hole. "I intend to use him thoroughly." A sharp thrust of his hips putting him well inside.

Ryan screams. Being mentally prepared doesn't do a damn thing for his muscles, and it feels like Sam just split him open. He jerks back, trying to take his sir's cock deeper. Gasping with pain, and greedily seeking more.

Sam braces his hands against the top of the island and fucks into Ryan, thrusting hard and fast and holding nothing back.

There's nothing Ryan can do but take it. He tries to slam back to meet each of Sam's thrusts, but his mobility is severely limited by the ropes. It's fucking perfect. "Sir! Yes!"

Christ. Sam pulls out, all the way out, watching Ryan's body gape for him, and drives back in, groaning raggedly as he bottoms out, balls deep in his lover. His boy.

God, Ryan loves that sound -- loves hearing the effect he has on Sam. He whimpers, clutching tightly at his lover's cock. Fire streaks through him and he has to work to keep his erection from banging against the island.

"Fuck," Sam groans, his head going back as he _rides_ Ryan, slamming into him without mercy. "I'm gonna fill you up."

"Yes," Ryan gasps. It reassures him in the abstract -- the knowledge that, no matter who fucks him later, he'll be thoroughly marked by his sir first. "Fuck yes," he begs. "Own me. Please!"

That does it. Sam comes with a shout, cock jerking, spurting hotly, thickly, again and again into Ryan. Flooding his hole. Fuck, yeah.

Ryan whines, milking Sam's cock. His muscles greedily work it for every drop. He loves this feeling, fucking craves it -- seared by his lover from the inside. Claimed in the most primal of ways. "Yes."

Sam shudders through the last of the aftershocks then eases out. "I should have brought down a plug," he says, thumbs spreading Ryan's cheeks again, his come visible just inside Ryan's hole. "But I bet you can make sure you keep this inside you, yeah?"

Hell, Ryan's not going anywhere. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, fingers flexing against the kitchen island.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, smiling, giving Ryan a slap on the ass. "I'm gonna clean up," he says, picking up his shorts. "And then I'm gonna sit out on the deck," where he can easily hear Ryan if his lover needs him, "until I want to use you again."

Ryan chokes on a whimper. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, even softer. Oh god, this is really it -- Sam's really going to leave him here. For hours, probably, just like he's been 'threatening' to do for months now. Ryan licks his lips, trying to ignore his raging erection. "Thank you, Sir."

Sam just smiles and disappears into the main floor washroom for a minute to clean up and pull his shorts back on. He wanders back through the kitchen, picking up his coffee, which gets put in the microwave for a few seconds, and a muffin and a few slices of cheese before heading out to the deck with the latest Jo Nesbo. All without paying one bit of attention to Ryan, right there, tied to the island.

Shutting his eyes, Ryan tries to drift, letting his other senses expand. He can feel a wet trail of Sam's come leaking down his inner thigh. He can hear the soft roar of the ocean as it breaks on the shore, and the scent of coffee is strong on the air, mixing with sweat and sex. Time ticks by slowly, and he ignores the strain on his limbs, consciously relaxing his body.

Sam leaves Ryan where he is for an hour, glancing at his watch and over his shoulder every so often, his cock slowly recovering, his arousal rebuilding. His mug and plate empty, he goes back inside, rinsing both and placing them in the dishwasher.

Ryan tenses up immediately when Sam enters, but he squeezes his eyes shut tight. He doesn't want to assume Sam came back in for him, doesn't want to get his hopes up. His cock ignores his noble thoughts, however, and starts to swell again.

Moving around behind Ryan, Sam drops his shorts to the floor. He gives himself a couple of firm strokes then spreads Ryan's cheeks, groaning at the sight of his crack and hole still slick with his come. Pushes in, hard, without a word.

"Fuck!" Ryan's shout bounces off the kitchen walls. His muscles are rigid, every nerve straining. His grip on the kitchen island is white-knuckled. "Please," he begs, drowning in sensation and trying to take his lover deeper.

Sam just fucks Ryan harder, driving into him with a single-minded purpose. To come. To fill his boy, his _hole_ for a second time this morning. Add to the mess he's already left inside him.

"Ohgod," Ryan gasps, the words slurred together. "Sir. Sir!" He clenches tight around Sam's cock. "Fuck! Yours!"

 _Mine._ Sam thrusts deep, slamming Ryan up against the island again and again and then comes, shuddering violently, spilling his seed into his lover's welcoming body.

An animal groan spills from Ryan's lips, every hot pulse overwhelming him. His own prick is painfully hard, and gathering bruises from repeatedly hitting the side of the island. "Sir," he whimpers, and pulls at his ankle bonds, trying to get some clearance for his erection. "Sir, please!"

Sam shakes his head. "No."

Ryan knew it was coming. But even so he whimpers, dropping his head to rest on the smooth wood. His cock is fucking leaking, throbbing so damn hard he thinks he might really go mad this time. "I love you," he whispers, badly needing in this moment for his lover to say it back.

"I love you too," Sam whispers back, leaning in to kiss Ryan's shoulder, his cock still throbbing inside him. "So much." He kisses Ryan's shoulder again. "So so much."

A faint smile tugs at Ryan's lips, and he nearly melts. "Thank you," he murmurs, so fucking grateful for the weight of Sam at his back, the ropes his lover tied to ground him. He feels raw, bare. But safe. "I need you so goddamn much." Sometimes - times like this - it doesn't even scare him anymore.

"Good. I need you to need me," Sam says softly. A confession. Ryan anchors him and he needs to be anchored.

* * *

Fuck, it's been a glorious morning. Sam's fucked Ryan up the ass three times, filling him full every time, his thighs still slick with the evidence of Sam's possession. Once, he'd used his mouth, sitting on the island, his legs over Ryan's shoulders, letting his boy pleasure him, his own needs still unfulfilled. Then lunch, with Sam feeding Ryan by hand, his cock growing harder again with every flick of his lover's tongue. He's only just finished putting the dishes from his own lunch into the dishwasher when the doorbell rings and he grins, wide and wicked. " _That_ would be our guest."

Ryan lifts his head, immediately on edge, and his gaze falls on the condoms Sam left out earlier in the day. A tease. And Ryan has had a lot of time to consider just whom their guest might be, but the truth is that his mind has been pretty foggy anyway. He figures Sam has probably hired a dom from the local Citadel branch, and wonders idly if it's anyone he himself has hired before. It doesn't matter. He's here to be used -- more significantly, here to show that he's _Sam's_ to use, however Sam sees fit. Even if that 'however' includes sharing him, which apparently it's about to.

Sam answers the door, grinning widely at the man on the other side. "Hey. It's good to see you," he says, giving Alex a rough hug. They haven't seen him since London. "Come on in."

Alex grins and hugs back, stepping into the house, his eyes going wide at the view on the other side. "You weren't kidding when you said you were on the water."

Straining to hear the murmur of conversation, Ryan frowns in frustration. They're too quiet for him to really recognize a voice, but there's a lilt that has him wondering. A moment later, though, Sam comes back into the room with their guest, and Ryan's eyes widen.

"Oh. My god," he whispers, staring. He'd kind of forgotten about Alex. Well, not forgotten really - the man is pretty bloody memorable - but he hadn't really expected to see him again, and certainly not to hook up with him again. But now that he's actually standing in their kitchen in all his looming Swedish glory, Ryan lets himself remember just how fucking gigantic Alex's cock is, and how he and Sam together had nearly ripped Ryan apart, in the best of ways.

"Ryan." Alex nods, smiling, his cock filling in a flash at the sight of Sam's boy tied to the island, evidence that he's already been used slicking his cleft and thighs. "It's good to see you again."

"Yes..." Ryan answers, barely managing to withhold the 'sir'. "Uh. How have you been?" he asks, wondering what kind of protocol there is for situations like this, if there is one. His shoulders are aching, his legs are tired, and his hole is sore. He's been backing off from orgasm for hours. But still, Alex is a guest in their home, so he feels a weird urge to make conversation.

"Good." Alex nods, looking at Sam, hoping the other man's not going to make him wait long, not with Ryan spread out before them like this. "Any rules?"

"I'm gonna put him in a cock ring from now on," Sam says, watching Ryan closely. "And you wear a condom with him when you're in his ass. You can skip it with his mouth. You can use your fist, anything from the playroom, but nothing permanent, no intentionally drawing blood. Anything you're unsure of, you ask." He smiles. "You staying over?"

Alex holds up his overnight bag. "I brought a change of clothes just in case."

His eyes slip shut, and Ryan swallows a helpless whimper. He's surprised to hear Sam be so liberal with his boundaries, but he trusts him. And being talked over that way, talked about, god -- it just gets to him. His cock is swelling again already, fucking rotten timing. He's so damn grateful for the promise of a ring, though.

"Have you let him come yet?" Alex asks.

"No." Sam grins and walks around the island, picking up the cock ring and tossing a condom to Alex. "Catch."

Alex snatches the condom out of mid-air. "Now?"

"Unless you want to wait," Sam says, shrugging lightly as he moves in against Ryan's back, arms around him as he fastens the cock ring into place, hands moving over Ryan's swollen flesh.

Immediately Ryan pushes back to rub his ass against Sam, like it's a damn reflex. And it fucking feels like one -- something he does without conscious thought. He's fully aroused now, responding to Sam's touch and his nearness and craving more. "Please," he begs in a whisper. He's uncertain and a little scared and so fucking turned on that he's almost dizzy with it, and with every moment that passes he's settling deeper into his role of _thing_.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him," Sam whispers, brushing a kiss over Ryan's shoulder. "Not this time." Another kiss. "And if you want me and I'm not there, you can make Alex get me," he says, looking over at Alex, making sure the other man has heard him. "Okay?"

"Yes, Sir," Ryan breathes. His head is such a mess right now, settling in a space that's almost alien to him, it's been so long. And god, he wants. He's strung taut as a wire, waiting for another kiss, another touch, _something_. "Please," he begs again, this time in a broken whimper.

"You ready?" Sam asks Alex, his own cock hardening again, slowly but surely.

Alex nods, unzipping his jeans and rolling on the condom as he steps behind Ryan, taking Sam's place as Sam moves around the other side of the island.

"Is that what you want?" Sam whispers, leaning down in front of Ryan and kissing him softly on the mouth. "To be filled, used..."

The gentle kiss just confuses Ryan even further, at odds as it is with Sam's rough words. "Yes," he whispers, angling his hips back. Blood pounds in his cock, trapped behind the ring. His skin feels so hyper-sensitive, like a single touch will set him on fire. "Need."

Ryan's still so wet from being used by Sam and Alex groans the moment his cock touches Ryan's hole, feels the slick against the condom, the instant give of his body. "How many times did you fuck him?"

"Three, and I also made use of his mouth," Sam says, gaze flickering between Ryan's face and his back, the cleft of his cheeks, where he can see Alex's cock slowly disappearing.

Mewling, Ryan arches his back as he's penetrated, so fucking deeply. "Please," he gasps, the word falling automatically from his lips with no certain meaning behind it. He just _needs_. He clutches at Alex's cock, working his muscles to adjust. "Oh, god. Sir. Please!"

"Harder," Sam says, sliding his hands down Ryan's sides and under his chest. Getting them on his nipple rings and tugging. "Fuck him."

Alex tries to hold back, even against Sam's command, knowing the moment he gives in, he's on borrowed time, likely to last as long as some horny teenager. "Oh, god," he moans, swallowing hard and then grips Ryan's hips, pulling out to the tip and slamming back in.

With a shout Ryan shoves forward, and he damn near cries when his erection slams against the island. But he's trying so hard to move into Sam's touch, get more of that wicked fire on his nipples. If it weren't for the cock ring now, it would already be all over for him.

Cursing softly under his breath, Sam leans forward, over the edge of the island, fingers working Ryan's nipples, tugging and twisting those rings, his eyes on the spot where his lover's joined with Alex, his already abused hole stretching thin around Alex's cock. Fuck. His own cock throbbing so violently it's like he hasn't come at all. "That's it, boy. Take it."

Alex growls at the still-tight heat and pounds into Ryan, filling him again and again, his eyes flicking to Sam, to the hot arousal in his eyes, which only increases his own.

Ryan whines, caught between them. He feels like a fucking animal, driven by his basest needs. Beyond begging and reduced to raw desire.

"I take it he's not coming this time?" Alex asks, pulling all the way out and driving in deep with slow thorough strokes, every ounce of willpower summoned to hold on, hold out, as long as he can.

Sam just laughs. "Not a chance," he says, groaning as he watches Alex fuck Ryan, the sounds Ryan's making hardening his cock, a spot of damp growing on the front of his shorts.

Through his haze Ryan hears that, and it just pushes him even closer to tears. His need to come is a vicious ache gnawing at his balls. But still he pushes back, trying to meet Alex for every thrust. Trying to make him move faster, god.

"Okay." Alex nods and quickens his movements, his pace picking up speed until suddenly he freezes, hips snapping hard against Ryan's cheeks and then stilling as he groans raggedly, pulse after hot heated pulse flooding the condom.

Fuck. Sam's fingers still as well, the rings twisted but unmoving, his own cock throbbing in sympathy.

Ryan shouts wordlessly. He can feel Alex swell that impossible bit more, and between that and Sam's hands he is losing his fucking mind. "Please," he gasps, rocking madly on Alex's cock. "Please!"

"I think you heard your sir," Alex says with a devilish sparkle in his eye.

"He's right," Sam says, grinning across at Alex. "Not yet."

Giving up, Ryan collapses against the kitchen island. Alex is still hard inside him, filling him up, and his nipples feel like they're on fire. He lays his cheek down and simply gasps for breath, trying to calm himself down.

"You can go clean up if you want," Sam says, motioning towards the front door. "Bathroom's 'round the corner and there's beer in the fridge. Deck right there. I'm just gonna make sure Ryan's okay and then I'll join you."

"Maybe you can give me a tour of the playroom?" Alex suggests, easing out, his fingers on the condom to make sure it doesn't slip.

Ryan whimpers, his hole clutching at air the second Alex is out. _Playroom? Fuck._ He feels like his whole body is vibrating with need.

"Happy to," Sam says with a smile, waiting until Alex is out of sight to bend down and tip Ryan's face up to meet his. "My boy," he whispers, kissing him gently, so fucking softly, on the mouth.

With a moan Ryan presses into the kiss, aching for more from his sir. His owner. "Need you," he whispers, hoping like hell that he's making Sam proud. "Always."

Chest aching with the words, Sam nods and kisses Ryan again, wrapping his arm around his lover's neck and hugging him hard. "My good boy. Love you so much," he whispers against his ear.

"Love you," Ryan murmurs back. He nuzzles Sam's jaw, calming himself with the contact, the touch.

Sam stays there until Alex comes back from the bathroom and then he straightens up, fingers trailing over Ryan's skin as he goes, prolonging the contact. "We'll be back in a bit," he tells him, gesturing for Alex to follow him upstairs.

"So there's our room," he says, giving Alex the full tour, "Ryan's room, as far as anyone who doesn't know about us-- which is pretty much everyone-- is concerned, the guestroom and a fourth bedroom which is supposed to be full of Ryan's crap but is really our soundproofed playroom complete with lock." He pulls his keys from his pocket and unlocks the door, pushing it open for Alex. "Go ahead."

Alex moves into the room, nodding as he goes. "Very nice." He smiles, taking in all the touches. "Who did it for you?"

"Ryan had Citadel come in but everything's his design, colour and furniture choices, all that."

"I might have to borrow him to have mine done," Alex says, opening up the cabinets and checking out the toys.

"He'd probably be happy to do that," Sam says. "If you ask him." Making it clear that he may be Ryan's sir but he doesn't control _every_ aspect of his boy's life.

Alex nods. "This is really really lovely. Very masculine and yet not overly so," he says, standing in the middle of the room and taking in every detail.

"You can tell him later how much you like it," Sam says, going back to the door. "And I'll leave it unlocked in case you want to use anything." He grins at Alex. "Want a beer?"

"I could go for one," Alex says, nodding again. "And something to munch on," he adds with a smile.

Sam laughs. Alex is definitely a man after his own heart. "Ryan just stocked the pantry. Let's go see what we have."

* * *

Ryan is drowning. Fucking drowning. He's lost count of how many times he's been fucked today. He knows he's been fucked by more men in a single day before, but doesn't think it's been quite so many times before. Certainly not without being allowed an orgasm at some point. He's dizzy with need, and still feeling like he can't take in a normal breath. He knows Sam took him again, as did Alex. And try as he does to zone out - to detach his mind from the reality of this fucking kitchen island, this bloody cock ring - he's on edge wondering when they'll come back inside and use him yet again.

Sam glances over his shoulder, checking on Ryan through the screen. He hasn't decided when he'll let Ryan come. Or if he even will. Certainly it won't be while Alex is fucking him. Not the first time anyway.

"Is he okay?" Alex asks, turning his head as well.

"I think so," Sam says, taking a sip from his third beer. "He'd call for me if he wasn't."

Alex glances at his watch. "How much more do you think he can take?"

Sam gives Alex a look. "That depends. What did you have in mind?"

Alex smiles. "I was contemplating a couple of things. I saw a very nice ball crusher in your playroom and I wouldn't mind using that, but I was also thinking about him taking your arm - and what it would be like for us both to fist him. Do you think he could take two?"

A soft gasp sticks in Sam's throat at the words, the image they paint stark-clear in his mind. Christ. He shifts in his seat, glancing through the screen again and nods. "He could take it. I think that would be it for the day, but he could take it."

Alex nods. "I'm okay with that if you are."

Sam considers it a moment longer, wishing they'd already bought the video camera, that he could have it set up, taping this, them. Finally, beer still in hand, he stands. "Let's go see to him."

Shoulders tensing the instant the men step back into the kitchen, Ryan squeezes his eyes shut tight. He grinds his teeth into his bottom lip, listening with every cell of his body, trying futilely to discern some clue about what's coming.

"We'll need a thicker lube," Sam says, not even trying to keep his voice down. "If you want to run up to the playroom, there should be a tub in the bottom of the cabinet."

Alex sets his beer on the counter and heads upstairs while Sam sets his beer on the other counter and washes his hands, his forearms, making sure to get under his nails and that there are no ragged edges.

 _Oh. Fuck._ Now Ryan just stares at his lover. He knows that routine. But... _we_? "Sir?" he whispers hesitantly, fear beginning to beat through him with the pulse of his blood.

Sam turns to look at Ryan. "Yeah?"

"Are you...?" Ryan pauses, thinking. He doesn't want to sound like he doubts his sir; he knows Sam will always take care of him. He _knows_ it. Still... "Are you sure?" he asks. "...Can I do that?"

Sam nods. "We wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't sure you could," he says, drying his hands on a clean tea towel. "I would never want to hurt you." Not in a bad way. Not in a real way.

Ryan still doesn't really believe it. But he believes that Sam believes it. And, more than anything, he believes in Sam. "Yes, Sir," he murmurs.

Alex comes back downstairs with the tub of lube. "Found it," he says, holding it up like a trophy.

Sam laughs. "Good. Go wash up or you can do it here. That towel's clean," he says, nodding at the one he just used.

Fisting is hot sweaty work. Alex tugs his t-shirt over his head and sets it aside before washing up, his hands dried on the towel, his cock already stiff again. "Would you like to open him up first?"

Sam thinks about that. Ryan's used to taking his hand but Alex's is larger. "I'll open him up but then we'll switch out and I'll come in second."

 _God. Dammit._ Ryan shuts his eyes, and it feels like he's working with his whole body to hold back the whimper. He doesn't know how he's going to survive this. Without even realizing it, he starts to rock his hips, gently rubbing his erection against the edge of the island.

Alex nods and hands Sam the lube. He notices Ryan rubbing against the island and gestures to the movement, letting Sam know. God. Half the boys he knows would be beyond anything at this point. Well past arousal and in pieces. He's more and more impressed with Ryan. More and more envious of Sam.

Sam grins. He slicks his whole hand and wrist and then pulls out a good glop of lube, rubbing it between Ryan's cheeks and then pushing it into his hole. "Open up for us, boy. Push out and open up for us."

Biting back a moan, Ryan moves against Sam. Fuck, he wants this. He thinks. Wants his lover, anyway, to start... at least he knows that much. He bears down, opening his muscles up for Sam's fingers and breathing hard through his mouth.

"Good boy," Sam says, working his fingers in easily. Two then three, twisting and opening and stretching. They've done a lot of this lately and Ryan's body eagerly welcomes him, taking even a fourth finger with practiced ease.

Ryan's moving again, rocking his hips gently. Trying to get Sam to rub his fingers inside him, not just tease him with stretching. He flexes and relaxes his hands, then fists them anew on the edges of the island.

Sam grins at Alex who's watching with eyes wide, his breath growing heavier every second. Strokes over that bundle of nerves, groaning softly as something in Ryan's body gives and he opens up even more. "That's it..."

Stiffening instantly, Ryan swallows a yelp. "Oh, god," he gasps, hunching his shoulders and working to open himself up, relax his muscles. "Oh, fuck, please."

Sam keeps stroking, everything focused on his boy even though he's aware of Alex watching, stroking himself through his jeans, his eyes hot on his hand, on Ryan's hole, on his fingers as they push deeper, curling and rubbing insistently against that spot before he tucks his thumb in against his palm and pushes deeper, watching Ryan's body blossom around the widest part of his hand.

Keening, Ryan pushes back. He shouldn't. He can't help it. He feels his body stretching wider, taking his lover deeper. His cock is throbbing in its ring, a fresh drop of fluid beading on the tip.

One more steady push and something gives again, Sam's hand sliding in to the wrist, Ryan's body tight around him.

Alex groans, his cock jerking sharply against his palm.

Ryan groans a curse, the words all slurring together. His head is swimming now, his body flushing hot. "Please," he gasps.

Sam curls his fingers into a fist and twists his hand, letting the knuckles rake over Ryan's prostate. Making room for Alex, for both of them together.

Gently now, Ryan fucks himself on Sam's fist. God, he was made for this -- to be used and owned by Sam.

"Oh, fuck," Sam murmurs, arousal thrumming in his veins, so loud in his blood, in his head, he can barely think, move, force himself to draw back and out after another moment, mindful of the goal here.

Immediately Ryan whimpers, left so suddenly empty. He pushes his hips back, blindly seeking more. "Please."

"Your turn," Sam tells Alex, watching as the other man repeats his motions, his hand and wrist liberally coated before he pushes even more lube into Ryan's still slightly gaping hole.

His breath hissing in anticipation, Ryan jerks back. Fuck, he _needs_ , his muscles clutching.

"It's been a while since I've done this," Alex says, sliding two fingers in then three, angling them to press against that bundle of nerves just like Sam did.

"It's like riding a bike," Sam says with a grin, eyes crinkling at their corners, his cock throbbing as he watches Ryan gear up to take another man's fist.

Grinding his teeth into his bottom lip, Ryan just manages to hold the whimper in. Alex's fingers feel so good, teasing, seeking out response. He relaxes his muscles, letting the man in.

With Ryan already open, Alex takes less time in prepping him. He adds a fourth finger then tucks his thumb in, working the widest part of his hand against the rim of Ryan's hole. "Almost there..." he murmurs, careful not to give words or praise that aren't his to give.

"You're doing good," Sam tells him, touching Ryan's hip. "Really good."

"Fuck," Ryan spits out, pain flaring through him. He goes rigid at the invasion but then forces himself to relax, breathing shallowly. He's getting light-headed, starting to disconnect.

Alex pushes still deeper, groaning as he suddenly sinks in to his wrist, the incredibly tight soft heat leaving him almost dizzy with arousal.

Ryan whines and arches his back, so fucking full. His cock is aching furiously, and in a dim corner of his mind he knows to be grateful that Sam gave him a ring. "Please!" he begs, desperately needing something elusive and nameless.

"Not yet, boy," Sam murmurs, his voice thick with lust. "You ready?" he asks Alex, washing up again and slicking his other hand. He'll go left to Alex's right.

Alex nods. "I think so. Go ahead and try," he says, uncurling his fingers and easing out to the span of his hand so Ryan's wide open for Sam.

Sam pushes his fingers in and presses his hand against Alex's. "Deep breath and push out, boy," he tells his lover.

Too tense for words, Ryan simply nods. He breathes deeply and holds it, feeling everything start to tingle. Then he slowly exhales, relaxing his body and bearing down for them.

"Fuck," Sam breathes and Alex simply nods his agreement, both of them pushing in at the same time, Ryan's body opening up for their hands, for the widest parts, stretching and stretching until suddenly, so fucking suddenly, they're there, inside him, both of them, his hole clasped around their wrists.

Ryan whimpers, a drawn-out sound of desperate need. He's moving again, rocking his hips slightly as arousal pulses through him. And he strains against the ropes in an attempt to get closer.

"That is incredibly hot," Alex murmurs, folding his fingers into a fist.

Sam nods. "Move your hand," he says, doing the same and pushing deeper, Alex joining his rhythm as they push in, draw out and then push in again.

In an instant Ryan is overloaded, the switch tipped to _too fucking much_. He sobs, tears streaming freely down his cheeks as he comes through the ring, spraying hot and heavy until his vision damn near whites out.

 _Fuck._ Sam curses softly under his breath, his cock throbbing violently against the front of his shorts. "Good boy," he tells Ryan, giving Alex a look that says he'd better not dare think otherwise. The last thing he wants is Ryan thinking he's fucked up after everything he's been through today. He had a cock ring and he held out and they pushed him past his endurance. "My good fucking boy."

The words mean nothing. The tone of voice? It means everything. Ryan shudders, aftershocks rocking through him, and moans as he pulls against his bonds, trying to get closer to Sam. Closer to that reassurance and comfort.

"Hold on. Give us just a sec," Sam says, easing out slowly. "Can you grab us a washcloth and towel?" he asks Alex. "Linen closet's right outside our bedroom."

"Certainly," Alex says with a nod, pulling out the moment Sam's hand is free. "I'll be right back."

Sam wipes his hands on his shorts and unties Ryan's legs and then his wrists, pulling Ryan up from the table and into his arms.

Still crying, but softly now, Ryan all but collapses onto Sam. He feels so fucking lost right now, disoriented and freezing cold. But Sam's scent, his voice, his arms -- they're slowly beginning to ground him again in all the right ways.

Alex comes back with a warm washcloth and a large towel. "May I?"

Sam nods, just holding Ryan while Alex cleans him up. Cleans Sam's come from his skin, the lube from his hole, and wraps the towel around him, patting him dry and tucking it in against Sam.

"If you want to take him upstairs, I'll be happy to clean up down here," Alex says, stepping back.

Sam smiles. "Thanks. You're still staying, yeah?"

"Maybe not," Alex says, brushing his fingers through Ryan's hair. "He might sleep better if it's just the two of you."

All but oblivious, Ryan tucks in against Sam and lets the conversation pass over his head. They don't need him for this. The kitchen is not on fire, no one is panicking, so he figures they can work it out on their own. He rests his head against Sam's shoulder, nearly asleep on his feet now that he's warming back up.

"I think he'd rather have us both here when he wakes up," Sam says, giving Alex a look which says he'd better stay. "And then he can hear how fucking impressed you were straight from the horse's mouth."

Alex laughs. "If you're sure..."

"I am," Sam says, already moving Ryan towards the stairs. "Come climb in with us when you're done."

Stairs. Stairs... suck. Ryan hazily decides this while trying to just put one damn foot in front of the other. He grabs the curved railing and hauls himself upstairs somehow, then stumbles straight for their bed.

Christ. Sam grins and drops his shorts on the floor, climbing into bed behind Ryan. Getting his lover under the covers and the covers over both of them. "Come here, you," he murmurs, pulling Ryan into his arms. "I want you to know how fucking proud of you I am." Pressing one kiss and then another to Ryan's mouth. "I love you so much." He knows Ryan's probably not making sense of a damn word he's saying but everything's there in his tone, his embrace, the way he wraps himself around his lover. His boy. His.

"Mmm." Ryan nuzzles Sam's jaw, brushing his lips over the heavy stubble. Then he settles into the curve of his lover's shoulder with a contented sigh, and drifts into sleep.

* * *

It's long after midnight when Ryan wakes in the dark with a burning need to piss. He slips off the foot of the bed and ducks into the bathroom, not bothering with a light. By the time he heads back into the bedroom, his eyes have adjusted to the dimness, and he smiles at the two large male bodies sprawled on the California king. He's curious what they got up to after he passed out, and figures he'll ask in the morning. For now, though... He carefully crawls back in between them and snugs up against Sam, throwing a thigh over his lover's hip. Then he reaches back for Alex, pulling at him until the man shifts in his sleep with a soft Swedish mumble and wraps his arm around Ryan's waist. _Perfect_ , Ryan thinks, and sinks back into oblivion with a smile on his face.  



End file.
